


The Blue House

by erasingmyselffromthenarrative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drinking, Drunk Castiel, Fluff, M/M, everyone is human, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasingmyselffromthenarrative/pseuds/erasingmyselffromthenarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had a rough day at work, and Meg and Anna wanted to get him to relax. They succeeded. So much so,in fact, that Cas followed Anna's advice to flirt with the bus driver.</p><p>"'Least you have a guarantee to remember it." Cas teased lightly.<br/>"That I do. He'll be mad I never got your number though." Dean had his hands in his pockets and a little smile.<br/>"Ahh. Anna was right." Cas waved an accusatory finger. "She was right, you're totally a flirt."<br/>"Absolutely."<br/>"Well I'll tell you one thing, Dean. I hope to see you again when I can keep composure. If I do that, I'll give you my number."</p><p>i don't know. it was four am and i just started writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel was positively,and metaphorically, buzzing. At least, that's what he'd insist. It had been a rather long day, leading into a rather long night. A job like his came with some dark days, and his friends didn't like seeing him as sad as he got at times. And out they went.  


Meg and Anna took him out to the bar down on 3rd, and attempted to get his mind off of it all. He got far too attached to patients and seeing them in pain got to him. A girl had passed away today, not by his hand but simply because of ailment and injury combined.  


And it sucked. It really did. It gutted him. She had been so bright and beautiful. A brunette 20-something named Tess who died too soon. And there was nothing to do about it. Luckily, he had his friends. The incident was the furthest thing from Cas's mind at the moment, and he'd genuinely laughed more times than he could count.  


Meg had headed home early- she was the only one in that trio who had work on that Saturday. So, Anna and Castiel were taking the bus home. It had made sense at the time.  


Their quiet conversation and hushed laughter were drowned out by other passengers conversation. Cas was thinking a lot about his words. His 'A's seemed to be dragged out til they hit the right tone. His 'S's were the sounds he messed up the most, too pronounced. For some words with 'H's, his mouth turned up a little,like he was speaking just through one side. But it wasn't every 'H' word. Did he always do that? 'D's were completely skipped over sometimes. "Indifferent" became 'Inniferent". Multiple syllables were difficult.Beer had that effect. He usually got it though. More often than not he was sure he was understood without hesitation.  
One by one, everyone got off the bus. The bus became quiet, excepting the occasional giggle on Anna's part and the loud "Sh!" from Cas.  


Castiel could see from the corner of his eye a sneaky smile in the mirror above the driver.  


"Anna, hey. He can hear us, shh." He even whispered.  


"Oh come on, he must hear weird stuff all the time. I was just saying that-"  


"Yeah,but that story is quite a mess." Cas tried to scold her. The driver chuckled.  


"So are you. And me. It's alright. 'Scuse me? Sir?" Anna tried to get the driver's attention. His reflection glanced towards her with a quirked eyebrow.  


"Anna!" Castiel looked truly embarrassed, but he was also very close to laughing.  


"You don't mind us, do ya? I'm getting off.." She paused to look out the window and judged her surroundings. "Next? So it'll just be him."  


The driver shook his head with a playful smile. "Don't mind. It's kinda funny."  


Anna nudged Cas. "See,Cas? We're bringing in humor."  


"He's just being nice." Cas turned his attention to the driver "I'm sorry,sir."  


"So formal." Anna mocked Castiel and grinned.  


The driver winked. He did. Cas saw it.  
  
The bus slowed to a stop, and Anna stood up. "Sure you'll get in alright? Walking?" Castiel looked up at her with light concern.  


Anna patted her friend's shoulder. "I'm a lot better off than you, Cas. House is right around the corner.Lemme know when you're home."  


"Yeah,yeah." Cas shrugged.  


Quietly, Anna continued. "Flirt back with him will ya?"  


Castiel's head tilted and his eyes squinted in his typical fashion. "Huh?"  


"Good luck." She made her way towards the bus's exit. When she got there,she stopped at the driver. "His name's Cas." She smiled and didn't wait for a response. Matchmaker is such a fun role to play.  


  
The ride continued on a bit in relative silence. The driver broke it. "So you've had quite the night, huh Cas?"  


Castiel perked up at his name, momentarily blanking on the fact Anna had told the man his name. It registered. "Long day. I'm um, sorry about all this, with my friend." His words were slow, incredibly calculated.  


"Honestly, I've been there. Dean." The man's eyes were on the road now.  


"I'm sorry?"  


"My name, 's Dean." He nodded to himself, eyes flicking at Cas again.  


"You've got a nice name." These seem to be the incredibly articulate comments Cas makes without calculation and with the influence of alcohol.  


"I'd hope so, stuck with it. You got so quiet when your friend left, you alright?" Dean watched the road. A mile and a half left to the stop.  


"Yeah, yes. Bit out of it?" Cas didn't feel like explaining it to a stranger. And it was true, the edges of his surroundings were blurred.  


"Okay. Got it. I'm gonna make you laugh. Why's air a lot like sex?"  


Cas raised an eyebrow. "Tell me."  


"Not gonna guess? Fair. Not a big deal unless you're not getting any." Dean grinned, clearly proud of that one.  


Dean could nearly literally see the wheels turning in this stranger's mind, trying to register it. He had one eye pinched closed,and the other eye was squinting at the roof of the bus.A second of silence later, before a quiet and short chuckle left Castiel's lips. "Good one."  


"That's all I get? If I was in your state,I'd be dying." Dean seemed to feign offence.  


"Wasn't _that_ funny." Cas was still smiling, and was no longer focusing on his words.  


"With that grin?" Dean was smug now. Without a doubt. Half a mile left to the stop.  


"Even with the grin." Cas nodded in all seriousness.  


Dean sighed. "Answer me this,Cas. How far's your house from the stop?"  


Cas went into deep thought, and it took a good 20 seconds. "Block? Maybe two?"  


Dean let out a breath, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "Can you walk that far?"  


It was Cas's turn to feign offense. "I'll have you know I'm _fully_ capable of a walk home."  


"Say that again?" Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel in the rearview mirror.  


Cas licked his lips and forced enunciation. "I'm definitely capable of a little walk."  


Dean shook his head and laughed. "Buddy, I'm not too sure. Wanna give me your address?"  


"Pardon? My address?" Cas squinted his eyes.  


"I didn't ask for your social,man, I just don't think you'd get home alright."  


"You've got work t'do, do you not?"  


"I've got a nearly empty bus, then no work until 2pm." It was rather matter-of-factly.  


Castiel asked twice if Dean was sure, thanked him profusely, and gave in.  


"No need for all that. You don't seem like an asshole, actually the opposite, and you're not outta my way."  


"What a compliment." Cas was initially being sarcastic, but he thought about it. "You're sweet."  


"You're drunk, and don't know me too well." Dean expression was unreadable, but not unkind.  


"You've a double job?" Cas was only about 50% certain that made sense.  


"You could say that. Or two different ones."  


"Or?"  


"It's two different ones, so you could say that,if I interpreted correctly."  


"Hmm."  


"What was that?" Dean's eyes flicked back at Cas. "This the house, up there?"  


"Nothing. And yes,the blue one." Cas vaguely gestured at it. Dean didn't respond. Cas continued. "Do you remember my friend? Was on here before?"  


Dean laughed shortly. "Yeah, I remember her."  


"She said to flirt back with you. Were you flirting?" He tried hard to enunciate. He failed.  


"Maybe. We're here. I don't think I can park on the side of the road very long,c'mon."  


Cas sighed indignantly. "That is _not_ an answer"  


"No it isn't. Need help?" Dean smiled, seemingly to himself.  


Cas shook his head and slowly stood. "I've got it. Y'know?"  


"What do I know?"  


"No one's gonna believe this story." Slowly but surely he began walking towards the door.  


"The story?"  


"'Handsome bus driver drives drunken surgeon to his house cause he can't make the walk.'" Cas was smiling.  


"Handsome. True." Dean stood and made a little gesture. "Need help down the stairs, Doctor?"  


Cas snorted. "Now who's formal? if only Anna heard that." Nevertheless, he accepted Dean's hand.  


"Well the handsome bus driver ought to be nice to the handsome surgeon. Makes the story more interesting."  


Cas nodded. "That it does."  


"There you go. Drink water,be careful, all that stuff."  


Cas's shoes hit gravel and, after steadying himself with Dean's help, dropped Dean's hand  


"I'm very careful. And I don't have work tomorrow so it isn't too bad."  


"Not too bad." Dean agreed. "My brother's gonna love this story."  


"'Least you have a guarantee to remember it." Cas teased lightly.  


"That I do. He'll be mad I never got your number though." Dean had his hands in his pockets and a little smile.  


"Ahh. Anna was right." Cas waved an accusatory finger. "She was right, you're totally a flirt."  


"Absolutely."  


"Well I'll tell you one thing, Dean. I hope to see you again when I can keep composure. If I do that, I'll give you my number."  


"But, with my charm you may never keep composure!" Dean actually seemed serious, if not for the whisper of a smile.  


"Well, then, when you trust I can actually walk to my house. Fair?"  


"Fair."  


"Thanks again, Dean."  


"Anytime."  


Cas smiled at his feet a moment before started to head to his back door, the one facing the main road.  


"Cas?"  


"Hmm?" He stopped, turning back to Dean.  


"If you ever need your car fixed, stop by Singer's Cars. After noon. All week, except Thurdays. This is a part-time gig."  


Cas's smile hadn't faded, and he paired it with a nod. "I'll keep it in mind."  


"And text your friend, she wanted to know when you got home."  


"Do you look out for all your last-stops?" Cas asked.  


"Only the cute doctors with funny friends."  


"Good to know." Dean winked at him. Again. And, Cas headed back to his door.  


  


The sound of the bus doors closing came in time with Castiel's doors being unlocked, and that was the last of Dean he heard.  


Time; 3:16 am.  


Outgoing text. _"I'm home."_  


Incoming text. **"I'm tired. You good?"**  


Outgoing text. _"I'm good. Dean's cute. And I need to get my car fixed soon."_  


Incoming text. **"What? Go to sleep, your car is perfectly fine."**  


Outgoing text. _"I'll tell you later."_  


Incoming text. **"Kay. Night."**  


Outgoing text. _"Night."_

  
Kicking off his shoes and putting away his jacket, he made a note in his phone. "Dean. Singer's car shop."


	2. Chapter 2

 Castiel woke up to the sound of an alarm he forgot to turn off. His phone was nearly dead as he didn't plug it in. Everything hurt, and his ears rang. He searched through his nightstand for aspirin, and when he found some, he couldn't help sighing in relief. He only had to walk to the bathroom for water. 

Aside from one or two blank spots, the night was fairly vivid. He had no recollection passed walking into his house, but he was sure he wasn't missing much.When he got back into bed, he saw he had two missed texts.

One from Anna, and another from Meg. 

"What'd I miss?" That was Meg's.

"Alright now, fill me in." And there was Anna's.

He figured Anna's would be easier to start with.

Castiel decided to call her.

"Hey, Cas! Surprised you wouldn't rather text me. How's the head?" Anna's voice was annoyingly chipper. 

"Too bright a screen. And not too bad,considering." Cas's usually gruff voice was even rougher with sleep. 

"So. Who's Dean? Bus driver?" 

"Mhm. You were right, definitely a flirt."

Anna's smile was practically audible. "No really?" Sarcasm. "Did you flirt back?"

"A little."

"You did?? Incredible. Fill me in, all the way. Why do you need your car fixed? Did you guys break it?"

"Why can I _feel_ how smug you are? You're smirking aren't you?" 

"Of course I am." Anna nodded, but Cas wouldn't know that.

"We didn't break it, my car's fine."

"Castiel. You're a trip man, you were so pouty last night and wouldn't even tell me why, then you got so messed up that you thought you broke your car."

"I had a bad day. And Dean works at a car shop. He wanted my number and I insisted I wouldn't give it 'til I was sober."

Anna laughed. "Incredible."

Cas hummed. 

"What'd else I miss?"

"He parked the bus in front of my house 'cause he didn't think I'd make the walk." Castiel tried to make it seem very nonchalant.

"That's so sweet." Anna practically 'aw'd.

"From what I remember." 

"We're so going to see him today."

"No way. No." Cas shook his head, though Anna didn't know that.

"Why not?" Anna was clearly shocked.

"That's so soon, I don't even know what he's really like, I don't.. Maybe."

Anna sighed. "Did you get back to Meg?"

"I called you." His response was simple.

"Text her back, wait til your headache's gone, and let me know then."

"I don't know about seeing him,really." 

"He wasn't that sweet just because, or tell you where he worked just because. Give him a chance."

"Hmph."

"Let me know, Cas."

"Okay."

"You're lucky I love you."

"Love you too, Anna."

And Anna hung up. Castiel hesitated before pulling Meg's name up again. The medicine was slowly taking effect, and turning down the brightness helped.

 

Outgoing text. _"Quite a lot actually"_

Incoming text. **"Really? Do tell."**

Outgoing text. _"For starters, Anna and I took a bus home."_

Incoming text. **"A.. Bus? You guys know that taxis exist right? That actually take you to your houses not a stop?"**

Outgoing text. _"Well,yeah, but if we didn't make that decision the rest of the story wouldn't happen."_

Incoming text. **"A story starting from "My friend and i were so smashed we took a bus", interesting."**

Outgoing text. _"Well, the driver was pretty..pretty. And, Anna picked up on that before I did."_

Incoming text. **"Oh please tell me Anna flirted with the bus driver chick."**

Outgoing text. _"Well, he was a man. So,there's that to start. And, actually kinda the opposite."_

Incoming text. **"?"**

Outgoing text. _"So Anna thought he was flirting with me, and when she got off the bus, she told me that. And told him my name."_

Incoming text. **"Keep going."**

Outgoing text. _"And, I guess I'm a better flirt drunk than sober cause I ended up flirting back. He even dropped me off at the back of my house, the side facing the main road?"_

Incoming text. **"'Dropped you off', when does a bus driver ever do that?"**

Outgoing text. _"I don't know, Dean does. Said something about wanting me to get home alright. And then he tried to get my number."_

Incoming text. **"And you gave it to him, right?"**

Outgoing text. _"Of course not, 'cause I'm an idiot. I said something about composure,he said something about charm, and then told me where else I could find him."_

Incoming text. **"Cas. No offence but that all seems a little fairy tale. I think you were just super out of it."**

Outgoing text. _"No, his car shop is in my phone I checked."_

Incoming text. **"You could've picked any car shop. I don't think that all happened"**

Outgoing text. _"I do."_

 

If Meg responded further, Cas didn't check. He stood up and walked through his bedroom, and living room, only to take a turn and get to his kitchen. He plugged in his coffee pot,and flicked the on switch. The red light assured him it was working. 

The coffee slowly brewed, the sounds of it filled the otherwise quiet house. Cars racing passed outside were the only other clue of passing time. Cas was left with his thoughts. Dean happened, he knew that. He knew that Anna got off, and Cas talked with Dean who made bad jokes and brought him to his house. He remembered green eyes reflected in the rearview mirror and the feeling of eyes watching him when he climbed up the 10 steps to his back door. He could still hear the closing of bus doors in his memory if he tried hard enough. If he thought about it, it was all clear as day.

Part of him wanted it to stay that way, a memory only slightly hazy that he and Dean shared. One for the books.

The other part wanted it to continue, to find out what was next. 

It was something he'd need to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had gone by, and Cas hadn't gone to Singer's Car Shop. The only other people he told were his sisters, Rachel and Hannah.

Hannah couldn't help but laugh at her brother's expense, because it was something he must've taken from some rom-com,surely.

Rachel said she believed him, but Castiel wasn't certain she was being honest. Cas took comfort in it anyway. She actually convinced him that today was the day. All during his lunch break.

"Cas, go to the shop. You're gonna have questions forever if you don't. And it isn't Thursday. So wait til noon comes around and put the car place into google. What's the worst that can happen?"

Castiel shrugged. "You guys are right and I made it up?"

Rachel smiled gently. "And,that's not so bad. Even if you did, it won't change anything. It's not like they'll take away your degree cause you had a wild night."

Cas's turn to laugh. "Wild? I took a bus home, that's about it."

"For you, it's wild."

"You don't know that for sure." 

"Oh really?" 

"I've got stories, Rach. For another time." Cas smiled lightly.

"Mhm. I'm sure the surgeon with insane hours who has an entire drawer for ties has the craziest party stories."

"I do _not_ have a whole drawer. I have,like, 10 ties. It's professional. I also have about a trillion tee shirts."

"A 'trillion'?"

"Rachel, quiet."

Rachel patted his shoulder."Alright, just promise you'll go after work."

Castiel nodded. "I will."

He managed to get out early,like, _really_ early. Like, it was 6:30, and Cas was getting in his car. Let's just say he owed a couple favors.  
Google gave him the instructions, and he drove. 

His palms weren't sweaty,his heart wasn't racing. He'd convinced himself this would be a casual affair. He knew how to keep his composure.

The building was smaller than Castiel expected. The exterior was entirely brick excepting the sign. A discarded can of something or other was left in front of the door,which had the store's times through the week listed. They were open until 10 that night.

He opened the door, and a bell rang.

An older man looked up and found the new presumed customer. Castiel was suddenly aware that he was still in his work clothes,but a blazer over them instead of a jacket.

A good look, obviously.

"Can I help you?"

Cas nodded,still looking around a little. "Is there um, is there someone named Dean who works here?"

The older man cracked the smallest,almost knowing,smile and nodded back at Castiel. "He's in the back. Whattya need him for?"

Castiel shifted uncomfortably. The older man took that as enough of a response.

He slipped to the back, where Cas could only hear muffled voices, and bits of sentences.

"Dean, someone's out front for you."

"Bobby.." Something. "Working." Cas recognized that voice.

"It.." Something. Something else. "Wait, just go? The guy.." Something.

And the door opened. Dean walked out, wiping his hands on a cloth. Other than a little sweat, he seemed totally clean. To Cas,that was almost unbelievable. Working with oil and cars, he'd assume it wasn't a clean job.

But then again, he didn't leave the hospital covered in blood.

Dean was looking up at Castiel and smiling. "Can I help you?" 

Castiel stopped wringing his hands and remembered that thing called composure. "You can actually."

"How so?" Dean gave him a once-over. "Another long night, but cut short?"

Cas let a smile slip. "So you do remember me."

Dean nodded. "O'course I do. _I_  was in perfect conditions."

"I wasn't that bad. And I drove from work." 

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, how could I forget. You definitely weren't out of it _at all_."

Cas rolled his eyes playfully. "I mean, I was, but not enough so that I don't remember it."

Dean was smug now, a look Cas vaguely recalled. "Took nearly a week though."

"I do have a full time job that I have to go to sometimes." Castiel tried to seem as playful.

"Only sometimes?" Dean teased.

"Sometimes, most times." 

Dean pretended to wipe down the counter. "So, how's that composure coming along?"

"Not too bad." Cas nodded lightly.

"This still flirting?" 

"I'd think so." 

"You stand so differently now." 

"What, upright?" Cas raised an eyebrow.

"Stiff."

"Thanks."

"You usually so stiff?" Dean looked him over again. Definitely not as smoothly as he thought.

"No? When I'm focused I guess." Castiel tried not to seem so tense,and he only seemed less relaxed. Dean chuckled.

"Still gotta focus on your words? I have that effect."

"I'm trying to make a decent second impression." Cas grinned. His shoulders relaxed.

"It's _kind_ of working. I guess." Dean was back to teasing.

"Oh, kind of? Good,that's exactly what I was going for." He teased back without even trying.

"My brother was definitely disappointed."

Castiel's head tilted. "Huh?"

"Didja miss that bit?" 

"I don't know what your talking about?"

Dean grinned. "My brother, Sam. I told you he'd be disappointed I didn't get your number."

It all clicked. "Oh! Right!" He realised that part was out loud. "I mean, oh. Yeah?"

"He told me I shouldn't have let the attractive thoughtful doctor get away."

"I suppose you'll tell him I didn't?"

Dean grinned. "Guess I'll have to now. Anyone believe the story?"

"My sister seemed to."

"What about the redhead, the one you were with? Annie?"

"Anna. Yeah, she was trying to get me to come see you that next day."

"I knew I liked her." 

Cas smiled at Dean. "She's alright."

"So. I still have work to do." Dean started. "So why don't you write your number down, and we can talk more?"

"I can do that if you give me a pen."

Dean grabbed a pen off the counter he absolutely was not really cleaning, and strolled over to Cas. Or tried to. He'd completely stumbled and bumped into the side of the counter.His smile was wide enough that the corner of his eyes crinkled just barely nonetheless.  
Cas smirked just enough to be noticeable, and took the pen from Dean's hand, their fingers brushing slightly.  
He furrowed his brows and wrote out his number onto the back of Dean's hand, followed by "-Castiel N."

Dean glanced at it. "Castieln?" 

"Castiel, N. There's a pause. The N's for my last name."

"Your name's Castiel?"

"Yes, it is. Don't know where it came from, but it's the name I've got." Castiel's smile was nothing like the ones Dean had seen that night. Those were big,gummy, and bright. This was small,reserved,gentle. 

"And the N?" 

"Novak." 

"What a name. You've got a nice name." He mirrored what Cas told him before.

"I'd hope so, I'm stuck with it." He grinned, doing the same.

"Well, Castiel Novak. I've gotta get back there and actually fix cars."

"Well,Dean Insert-Last-Name. I should probably get back to.. Dinner making."

"And he cooks!" Dean grinned. "And 'Insert-Last-Name'? Really,man?"

"What? You didn't tell me!" Cas tried to fight the grin. He's bad at that.

"Winchester."

"What a name." Cas winked this time. Dean looked impressed.

"You have fun with that cooking, and I'm gonna get back there." 

And so he did.


End file.
